


Remembrance

by portiaburk40



Category: Labyrinth
Genre: Amnesia, But this is fantasy, Sex in First Chapter, She is fifteen, Shes legal, Toby will only make a brief appearance, dont read it, if you don’t like it, sex later when she’s eighteen, so in the underground, teacher student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Sarah Williams had her memories erased of all her friends and her destined goblin king not long after the party as soon as she got back. Because of not understanding why she didn’t take her dreams and what Jareth was offering. Also there is the fact that she’s technically married to the goblin king as well. Sarah doesn’t know it but she married him when they danced. But she is still the girl with the power of wishes. And her husband Jareth will do anything for her to remember him and his and her subjects again. Even if he has to go to her world in disguise of her new history teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

_Sarah was resplendent in her ballgown as they danced and he sang to her. There bodies melding together in perfect harmony. She was perfect for him. His queen fiery with her beautiful green eyes and full lips and a wealth of long black hair. To go along with her perfect face._

_He kissed her endlessly her green eyes darkening in lust. Jareth she said as he kept kissing down her neck. Jareth she said breathlessly what about my brother Toby. Jareth smiled at his new bride. Now my darling that’s up to you. Do you wish him to stay here or go back._

_As they appeared in his bedchamber she looked at him and rolled her pretty eyes. Of course I wish him to return to my father and stepmother. I told you I regret wishing him here. Then your wish my queen is granted. Jareth produced a crystal and Toby was safe in his crib  asleep Sarah signed in relief and put her arms around her husband and kings neck. Now where were we._

_They kissed passionately again clothes disappearing Jareth kissing every curve of her body. Sarah moaned my king she said my love. As he proceeded to take her virginity. He kissed her breast laving her nipples with his tongue. Sarah smiled and moaned leaning into him as his fingers worked there magic._

 

_Down her flat stomach caressing the curls between her beautiful toned legs please more she begged wet and ready for him as his fingers went in her pussy. Readying her for him. He fingered her. His fingers going inside her tight channel until she widened enough and begged him to go inside her._

 

_Finally Jareth entered her gently feeling a breach of her hymen Sarah stiffened a little but she was so ready for him she didn’t feel hardly any pain or arkwardness. Jareth was a skilled lover. He moved within her gently at first. Then his thrust become fast and rough as they both nearly screamed spent as he clasped on his queen. He held his Sarah. My wife my love he whispered smiling._

 

It was after that Jareth woke to find his wife gone. He searched everywhere only to find out the devestating news that the high king erased her memories and returned her to her own world. “You can’t do this!” Jareth said livid with anger. “I returned the child and Sarah agreed to be my queen willingly!” 

 

The high king said. “Jareth Sarah is fifteen years old she is young you took advantage of her!” He accused. Jareth pulled out a decree stating that in the underground fifteen is marriageable age if the mortal is consenting. “She consented” Jareth choked. “Yes but only because you returned her brother! The king said. “It is as it remains the girl Sarah memories are erased of the underground therefore her marriage to you is null and void!”

 

Devestated Jareth walked away he looked at his queen and wife in his crystal as she held Toby anguish and tears threatening. He called Hoggle. Plus her other friends. Made the announcement to his subjects. They were devestated. “I wish I could find a way to get her to remember me I don’t care what Orion says she is my queen my only queen.”

 

”Your majesty a fairy said perhaps there is a way.” Jareth was desperate. He let her set in the palm of his hand. “What is it?” He asked. She reminded him that he could travel between worlds and perhaps with glamour disguise himself and appear before her highness again.  He smiled gently “thank you Godwina.”

 

He got Hoggle to help. Plus Sarah’s other friends as well. I’m on my way my love. Jareth thought. Putting a spell on the kingdom so Orion the highking would not know he left.

 

NOTES OKAY ANY FUTURE SEXUAL ACTIONS BETWEEN THEM WILL NOT BE UNTIL SHE IS EIGHTEEN BUT IT WILL NOT MEAN JARETH WONT BE DEVIOUS AND STEAL A KISS ARE TWO SMIRKS

 


	2. Sarah turns sixteen and meets her new history teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah will turn sixteen in this chapter Jareth will go under the glamour of her history teacher jareth Knight. I will have him at the mortal age of twenty eight. Are he at least looks it.

_As soon as he saw her he appeared at first at her sweet sixteen birthday party. Sarah had a few friends mainly because of her actress mother Linda. One friend was named Amy. The other Carolyn. He watched in his owl form as his wife blew out her birthday candles. The high king might have declared her no longer his queen._

_But the decree and council didn’t and neither did the labyrinth. They allowed him unknownest to the high king to travel to her world. Sarah looked straight at him later her green eyes bright. Hello owl she said. You seem to be perched at my window. You here to see me? She asked. As she held her arm out._

_Come on she said beseeching. She was in a nightgown she looked so utterly beautiful. He flew in and landed on her arm. She tenderly petted him. He leaned in. I feel I know you owl she said. Oh my queen my love he said inside the owls form if only you knew. She let him go later flying away. But he came back in his original form later  and watched his beloved sleep stroking her lovely hair and face._

_Before he changed into his owl form again and took flight. Tomorrow he would meet her as the new history teacher mr Knight. Tomorrow he would see his wife without reservations._

”I heard our new history teacher was only twenty eight and from England” Amy said. As she Sarah and Carolyn walked down the hallway. “Yeah I know” Carolyn said. “And handsome too!” 

Sarah rolled her eyes at her friends. “Carolyn you think anything that is male and has a penis that he knows what to do with is handsome” Amy laughed at that. Carolyn giggled at that “well yes” all three of the girls had there v cards taking at fifteen. Sarah remembered she was in London visiting her mother when she meant her mysterious English suitor she never saw the boy again of course but she well remembered he was actually great in bed.

”Okay class a deep British accent said settle down” that accent! Sarah looked up she saw a gorgeous blond head. His hair was slightly long but just enough to cover his ears. And he had a long regal face and distinctive nose with nice firm lips. My god he was gorgeous. And his eyes were extraordinary one eye a different color from the other. 

Not to mention he was tall and slim but broad of build almost kingly. He looked familiar. Sarah was staring at him almost entranced. He sauntered close to her “miss Williams take a seat will you” he said amused smirking at her he headed back to the head of the classroom. And proceeded to teach history. 

After class he was gathering his things. As he heard Sarah say something to her two friends. She walked towards him. Jareth had to fight the urge to just take her in his arms but the council said  _Jareth sarina queen of fairies said she will have to remember you on her own no spells to make her remember understand!_ Damn it he thought. He looked away from her. Because the temptation of drawing up a crystal and trying to make her remember him was so tempting just by seeing her again. And so was the temptation to touch her as well. To have her.

”Umm mr Knight” She said. I...i want to apologize for rudely staring earlier but you just look familiar to me” she said softly. “Have we meant?” She asked. He looked up at her and just said softly “perhaps miss Williams”.

Sarah looked up at Jareth “do you perhaps know my mother mr Knight?” Jareth honestly said “yes I know Linda Williams the actress.”  Then Sarah smiled “okay must have been where I had seen you then in England where my mother currently lives.” She assumed Jareth for now just let her assume that’s where they meant. At least she found him familiar.

Later when they ate pizza together. “Wow never would’ve panned you to be a history teacher Sarah said after taking a bite of her pizza. “Well a job is a job Jareth said. “You look like an actor mr Knight Sarah said looking him over trust me. Jareth liked the way she was looking at him. He just smiled “thank you miss Williams and you can call me Jareth if you want.” 

Sarah smiled with ease she felt familiarly comfortable with him and drawn to him as well. As if she had known him a while and she had only just meant him. “I will call you Jareth only if you will call me Sarah” she said looking at him coyly. Hold on was she flirting with her history teacher shit she thought she was. He looked at her and just smiled “ fine then Sarah“ he said softly in that fucking sexy accent. 

It made Sarah almost want to jump across the freaking seat in front of everyone in the pizzeria and set in his lap and claim that mouth. Shit what was wrong with her. Sarah restrained herself. Jareths beautiful mismatched eyes darkened when he looked at her he quickly said “I think you should get home Sarah” he said calmly softly. “Y....yes she said. She got up and went to her car Sarah had gotten a car for her birthday as she got her liscence she got in and drove away as fast as she could.

What the hell was that Sarah thought! As she drove to her house. 

He got in his own mode of mortal transportation a Lincoln continental. They had meant at the pizzeria separately temporarily with her friends and there obnoxious boyfriends Todd and Alex. Plus the annoying date they had set Sarah up with named Tim. He couldn’t use spells on her but no one said he couldn’t use them on her friends. So he had silent goblins bother Amy Carolyn and Todd Tim alex until they ran out. With Sarah looking oddly on much to his silent amusement. 

Jareth would soon have to likely let Tim know Sarah was his and only his. But for now the blood lust was on Sarah sooner then he thought it would be. _When Sarah was bitten by the little fairy during her time in his labyrinth she was made apart of it. Therefore some of the fairy magic was gifted her. Long before that he himself gave her the gift of wishes. But this made Sarah his destined mate as well as queen._ Not that she didn’t want him before that. 

Sarah wrote about marrying him before her memories were erased. In her diary starting from when she was thirteen. Mostly innocent girl like crush. Til it continued when she was of a fae age to marry. In the underground at fifteen. The minute she was bitten by that little fairy unknownest to her she belonged to him and the underground was her kingdom as well as his. 

Not only was she his but she was his equal. The way she got Hoggle and the others on her side was brilliant. Plus the choice she made on her own about her beloved brother Toby and him as Orion failed to understand. Sarah will remember him. Her body already does. Jareth thought as he saw his Sarah flush and her eyes dilate. 

It took everything in him not to just snatch her in his arms and reveal everything but he remembered to do that could harm her. So he would be patient and wait. Sarah will have to willingly come back underground with him on her eighteenth birthday. Because Orion the high king will not be able to do anything then. 

And sarahs transformation will be complete as well. Her memories hopefully back on there own as well.

 

NOTES WOO DONE! I DEFINITELY HAVE SARAH AND JARETH PHYSICALLY WANTING EACHOTHER AND SARAH SUBCONSCIOUSLY KNOWS HIM. HARD NOT TO MAKE THE GOBLIN KING NOT TRICKY ESPECIALLY WHEN HIS WIFE HAS OTHER GUYS INTERESTED HEHEHE! STAY TUNED

 

 

 

 


	3. Sarah’s dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah’s having dreams of a kingdom with a labyrinth and a king like looks like her history teacher

_She dreams of a castle and a city with creatures and fairies. Things that don’t exist. She dreams that she is queen of them and her husband is a king. She dreams of dancing with him and passionate kisses. She looks at her king and it’s her history teacher mr Knight._

_Except he looks different. He’s literally beautiful outwardly like fae that she read about in fairytales. My love he says my queen Sarah he says as he kisses her lips and twirls her in his arms. Pulls her closer buries his face in her neck. She moans why is she dreaming this suddenly she’s pushing away._

_Running none of this exist!_ Sarah wakes up curious wondering why she was dreaming such a dream. She remembered reading fairy tales as a little girl. But that stopped after her mother left. When she was thirteen. Ever since she meant that new history teacher things started getting weird. 

It had been weeks since he had been teaching at her school. Yet she had been having dreams of him. Of a place a...a different world it seemed. Like she should be there not with her family are in school. But with him. But that’s impossible. Plus there is the way Jareth makes her feel. 

Tim tried asking her out. He was cute and on the basketball team she considered him. But then something weird happened and Tim quickly lost interest in her. Sarah shrugged her shoulders she wasn’t that interested in him anyway. Jareth intrested her far more. She accidentally ran into him in the library. She nearly fell. 

Jareth by instinct caught Sarah in his arms. There eyes locked. “You have the most extraordinary eyes Jareth” Sarah said out loud. “Yes they are rare in my family he said very softly” pulling her closer. Oooh was all she said and her lips were on his instinctively as if they had done this before. 

They both groaned kissing eachother there tongues dueling. Until they heard voices of students coming towards the library she broke away pushing away quickly her eyes wide her hand over her mouth. “Oh my m...mr Knight I don’t know what came over me” she said and quickly left.

Jareth stood there and cursed damn it he knew there was his raven knights watching over Sarah they told him about the dreams the labyrinth was calling for its queen. So was sarahs bloodlust for him. Her body remembers but her mind doesn’t. He closed his eyes sat down his head in his hands his body aching for his queen. This was so frustrating!

Sarah couldn’t believe she kissed her teacher. Shit shit shit! She went straight to her room when she got home laid in her bed her thoughts on her gorgeous history teacher. Amy and Carolyn were always trying to set her up on dates. But none of them interested her Tim should have. 

He was a jock but he was actually nice.  And he was the most popular smart and attractive guy in school! But still no attraction. The only one she seemed drawn too wanted was her nearly thirty year old teacher! 

Who she often dreamed about being not human actually but fae which are fairy like creatures but well more her size but they have magic and they rule. Most of the time she dreams he’s her husband! Of all fucking things. Not to mention some of the dreams having a sexual context. 

And ohhh how his gorgeous mouth and hands does things to her! Most of the time she wakes up aroused and sweaty. She has to take care of the wetness between her thighs. Good thing she’s not a virgin. Not that Karen or her dad or mom knows that.

 Sarah almost smothers herself with her pillow in frustration thinking about how good it felt to kiss Jareth and how much she wanted to do it again and more things she really shouldn’t to her teacher! But sometimes the way he looks at her she doesn’t entirely think it’s just her. Mr Knight sometimes barely contains the almost inhuman light in his beautiful mismatched eyes that barely contain maybe desire and something else almost familiar love but how could that be she didn’t know him!

 

NOTES HEH I HAD SARAH INITINTE A KISS HER UMM INSTINCTS TOWARDS HER HUBBY THAT SHE DOESNT KNOW IS HER HUBBY! SMIRKS BOTH ARE GETTING ANSTY THOUGH GRINS! SARAH SUBCONSCIOUSLY KNOWS HIM


	4. Sarah goes to a Halloween bash

Amy’s parents were out of town so it was party time at her house. Amy’s parents were rich so Amy lived in a huge house. She invited everyone. When Sarah turned seventeen. Which happened to be on Halloween. Some thought it a bit weird as they thought Sarah weird. Others like Amy and Carolyn thought it was cool. 

Sarah saw the owl that has been keeping an eye on her. “Come here” she said softly. He went to her. Perched on her arm. She petted him. This fella seemed taken with her she thought plus she’s was rather attached. She was dressed up as little red riding hood. It was one of her mother’s old costumes. 

“You going to follow me to the party William” she said laughing softly. The owl blinked looked at her. She smiled “fine big guy let’s go.”

_Of course he was going to follow her she was going to a party where a bunch of drunk teenage bafoons would feel his wife up! He would make sure they wouldn’t! Jareth thought menacingly in the owl form. He took flight following Sarah to the party._

_She was almost of age and having more flashes of dreams of her time in his labyrinth his teachings of fae and the history of Ireland helped. Her memories were coming back more. Sarah was beginning to ask questions. Plus he purposely moved in next to her friend Amy’s parents._

The music was booming it was ranging from sexy pop music to Halloween type. Apparently Amy got in her parents booze. And her and Carolyn were already grinding against there douchebag boyfriends. Sarah couldn’t stand Todd or Alex. She rolled her eyes and took a drink of beer. 

Tim come up “hey” he said. She turned towards him “oh hi Tim” Sarah said smiling. “Let me guess bored” Sarah laughed “hahaha yes”.  He looked at her blushing “so umm want to dance or something I mean maybe you won’t be bored.” Sarah took a breath and said “sure why not.”

Tim took her in his arms when a slow song started and they danced and talked. They agreed to only be friends because well Tim was gay. But didn’t want his fellow players to know. He had guy he was seeing. David in the drama club. “So how is David Tim” Sarah asked. Tim grinned rolling his eyes. 

“You know being overly dramatic!” He said exasperatedly they both laughed at that. Tim really was a great guy Sarah thought. The owl looking on watched and heard everything. So Tim was that way. He had thought the boy was a lot nicer then most of the other players. Jareth smiled in the owl form. Trusting Tim would protect his wife.

Later at the party some of the other footballers and basketball players thought to grab her ass and shit until Tim and Sarah’s owl intervened. Furious as well as Sarah kneeing them in the balls. The owl landing on Tim’s arm letting Tim pet him. “This guy watches over you Sarah.” He said. 

“Yeah she said. He just came one day to my window and has not left my side” Sarah said as the beautiful white owl flew to her perched on her arm and let her pet him leaning into it. Tim smiled “wow that is cool.” The owl flew away.

They saw a familiar man walk out of the house next door it was mr Knight. “Mr Knight” Sarah said in surprise.  “Well hello Sarah what a surprise and mr Calloway as well or Tim Jareth said smiling. “Hey sir Tim said we were at the party next door.”

”Yes I heard Jareth said. Shit Sarah thought. His eyes narrowed looking at them “I know you have both been drinking as well.” Tim head bowed yes sir but only a few we are not drunk at least not like....and a loud crash and yelling from Amy next door. Happened. Both Sarah and Tim looked.

“You best get home Tim” Jareth said. Tim went home. Jareth invited Sarah in. She looked around his place as she walked in. “Wow she said nice place.” Thank you He said. She saw a large book on a stand in big letters called labyrinth.  “What’s this?” She asked.

Jareth smiled it’s a old book of a kingdom of a fae king. “Really Sarah said fascinated. “Yeah Jareth said. “He owned a labyrinth and the creatures in it were his subjects that included fairies and unicorns.” Jareth stood close to her as he told her this softly. He smelled intoxicating almost like magic and spice. “But he was lonely he had women but well that was meaningless he Wanted a wife a equal someone to challenge him.”  

Sarah closed her eyes almost leaning into him an unusual tendril of pleasure running through god she should not be feeling this way. Jareths hands were caressing her waste pulling her back into him. Sarah leaned into him this time she moaned turned into his arms her lips on his kissing him this time he picked her up placed her against the nearest wall kissing her ferociously _remember me my Sarah please my queen my wife! Jareth thought desperately._

Sarah broke away after realizing she was kissing her teacher letting him grind into her arousing her until she wanted to tear off his clothes and have him all of him! “Oh my god j...Jareth she sobbed s...Stop! He did and slowly put her down breathing fast his mismatched eyes dilated with primal desire and pupils blown. 

With all her strength she pushed him back and got the hell out of there as fast as she could! Went back to the party where she proceeded to get drunk! Very drunk! Until Carolyn brought her home after she beat down a few dumbasses who thought they could take advantage! 

_She dreamed about that book in knights house and the story he told her! Then she dreamed she was there at fifteen that before that she still believed in fairytales. In fact it was her favorite book. And that she had done something horrible she wished Toby away. That’s what  the king did in fact he took away wished away unwanted children._

_Most were raised by fea who couldn’t have children. No this is not true! She never did that! Sure Toby was a brat but she loved her brother! In her dream Jareth knight or the goblin king as he was in  her dream. Looking even more fucking handsome then he already was was leaning close asking so how do you like my labyrinth Sarah?_

_Sarah blushed looking down there was that light in his eyes that gaze she liked it. But stubbornness bravery and determination won over her! She looked at him defiant it’s a piece of cake she said._

Sarah’s eyes opened she didn’t remember any of that why the hell would she ever wish her brother Toby away! Ridicules she thought. He was never unwanted. But one thing she did like this goblin king leaning close damn it she was attracted to Jareth. But it also seems she knows him and the more she’s in his presence the more of these weird dreams she has. But she also feels a sense that Jareth and her or somehow intertwined in this. It was time to talk to history teacher.

 


	5. Sarah Talks with her history teacher

“Mr Knight” Sarah said to him after the night of the Halloween party and after class. “Sarah he said I thought we agreed to be on a first name basis” he said looking at her smiling. Sarah took a breath “okay Jareth I need to talk to you somewhere private she said looking around.

”Alright Sarah he said. The library is not hardly occupied there is an office there meet me there at 2:00.” He said. 

“Right Sarah said walking away from him. Later after spending time with Tim Carolyn and Amy she meant Jareth in the library. In that office.

He sat behind a desk. She didn’t know how much she was going to tell him. She certainly wasn’t going to tell him that she dreamed they were married and that they ruled some sort of fairy tale underground kingdom together. Or they were supposed too. That sounded crazy.

”I...i have been having weird dreams about that book you showed me. That labyrinth the occupants a...a drawf named Hoggle I think that’s his name.” She sat down looking at him pleadingly. “I know this sounds crazy but y...you are there as well!” 

“Sarah” Jareth said as he went around the desk and took her by the shoulders drew her to him he was relieved she was already starting to get her memories back on her own her change was already starting. “You are not crazy what you are saying is not crazy my darling girl none of what you said sounds crazy” Jareth said softly bending and kissing her forehead.

”It doesn’t Sarah said amazed. Jareth smiled shook his head. “No sarah having dreams and a healthy imagination is apart of that story it’s apart of history as well.” He kisses her forehead again and hugs her. 

“The more you believe in the story the labyrinth the more it remains alive and safe.” Sarah laughed in amazement looking into the handsome mans beautiful mismatched eyes. “You speak as if that land is real” she said softly. “Sarah fairy tales like the labyrinth can be for many people” he said Sarah looked deeply in his eyes Jareth kissed her tenderly that time. 

“My god she moaned what...about this she groaned against his mouth.  Jareth smiled I’m not ashamed of being attracted to you my Sarah he said even though I am your teacher.” _As well as your husband my Sarah my wife he thought mine my darling girl._

”But he signed if you want we will keep this secret” Sarah smiled at that. And pushed him against the office chair strattled him kissing him passionately. Neither knew they could no more actually stay away from eachother even if they tried.

Sarah felt drawn to him the minute she meant him this felt more right then it did wrong for her. Besides in another year she would be eighteen and no one could say a thing. Jareth felt the way she did he returned her feelings she was happy.

 


	6. Sarah and mr knight

She did have more dreams as Jareth her teacher encouraged her to read the book. Labyrinth the heroine in it was eerily like her. She remembered feeling very alone at one point. Her father had remarried and then had a baby a son at that. She was self centered and jealous of her brother. 

Her parents divorced since her mother walked out on her and her dad when she was thirteen. That really did break her. Also her dad. Until he meant Karen. Beautiful blonde Karen. The girl in the story was exactly in the same situation _goblin king goblin king take this child far away! The girl in the story then she said I wish the goblin king would take you!_

_After that lightening struck and she heard creepy laughter! She ran back to the crib and the babe was gone. No no no please the girl searched everywhere. For the crying child. Until. She was bombarded by a beautiful white owl. Who changed into him, his eyes light up as he looked at her._

_Then they darkened and he smirked. She looked at him in fear. Please she said give my brother back! Tsk tsk Sarah he said to her. You wished him away I took him. Just think, he said walking around her close to her his fingers lightly brushing her hair. I could erase your step mothers and fathers memory of..._

_Hmm what did you call your little brother a little pest! Aaah yes the little pest! And you will be an only child. He said smoothly standing behind her brushing her hair again lightly with his gloved fingers! Sarah bristled no she said defiantly I want my brother back! I didn’t mean any of want I said!_

_If he looked surprised. He didn’t show it. Well he said what said is said Sarah. Her voice raised in utter panic I...want my brother back! Where is he she said tears starting. He signed he’s in the castle beyond the goblin city. She stuck her chin up okay then I will go and get my brother! Goblin king!_

_Sarah, Jareth said you will have to solve my labyrinth first._

Sarah’s eyes opened that was one hell of a dream! In that story the heroine went through a labyrinth to rescue a little brother. She wished away not meaning to. As it turned out by the end of the story. The girl learned to grow up put away childish things by the time she won the day and got her brother back. 

Also in the story the brother went back. But the girl didn’t because she gained the love of the king mainly for besting his labyrinth and besting gaining his heart in the process. But something happened to separate them. The story left unfinished how sad Sarah thought.

Jareth took her out but it was where no one would know them. “I had another dream Jareth.” He looked at her from taking a bite of his lobster. “Oh he said and was it about the book I showed you.” 

“Yes i dreamed I was her, the heroine that I....i actually done something like that. That had wished Toby away and I had to solve the labyrinth.” Jareth looked at her. He took her hand in his. “Sarah, it’s alright.”  Sarah was setting  beside him so she moved closer. Tears starting. “When I was younger I resented my father for remarrying and worse for getting her pregnant.” 

“I hated my mother for leaving!” 

“Hated Karen and my dad was jealous of Toby my brother!” 

“In fact if there was an opportunity to actually wish him away I think I would have back then and that didn’t seem like a dream it seemed almost like a memory Jareth” she put her head on his shoulder sniffling. He pulled her closer kissed her head as she cried. She raised her head up and he just couldn’t resist he tenderly kissed her soft mouth. 

It was sweet and chaste. After dinner they drove back and met in the school library office it was closed and discreet. And Sarah wanted to taste him more. He had her against the desk this kiss not so chaste. There tongues dueling. His lips went to her neck kissing licking nibbling “j..Jareth she moaned. “Yes my darling girl” he said. 

Sarah knew she had to tell him. But she was enjoying this way to much god he was good. He kissed her deeply again. “Jareth” she said again arching into him. “I must tell you because oh yes keep doing that Sarah said as Jareth kissed and lightly bit her neck. But gaining her senses breathing fast. She pushed him back. 

“I want to be honest with you” she said.

”So don’t freak out when i tell you this okay” she said.

Jareth sat back a little away from her but she was still in his arms. “Okay Sarah, What is it.”

”The goblin king he umm looks umm like you but a little different but still an uncanny resemblance.” 

Jareth laughed Sarah didn’t expect that. She expected him to recoil and look at her like she was crazy but not laughing. “What’s so funny” she said perplexed and confused. He hugged her close “Sarah my darling girl I rather like looking like a king.” Sarah laughed at that. He was so different. She loved it. She drew him forward for another mind blowing kiss.

 


	7. Sarah and jareth

Carolyn and Amy kept trying to set her up. Sarah got tired of it so she finally told them “I’m seeing someone guys!” Sarah said exasperated. Both girls perked up “what! They said in unison thinking there friend would never have a boyfriend. Since she showed no interest in any guys at school. “Who!” they asked in excitement.

”Is he hot?” Amy asked. Sarah thought about Jareth and said “yes really hot!” 

“Ohhh! The girls squealed. Carolyn asked if he goes to school with them. Sarah told them no  not wanting to reveal Jareth he could get fired since she was only seventeen. So she let her friends think he was a senior from a different school. She later told Tim who just smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

Later while in there secluded spot in the old unused library office. Jareth was kissing her neck “Jareth, she said. “Hmm he said yes my precious girl.”  “I told my friends sort of about us” Jareth raised back with his Sarah in his arms eyebrows raised. “Sort of?” He asked looking amused. Then Sarah went into details Jareth laughed. “So I’m a guy from a different school district Sarah” Sarah signed and said. 

“Yes but we can’t be revealed and I...well I don’t turn eighteen until in af couple of months.” She said as she wiggled in his lap. Jareth laughed “it’s fine my girl.”

“Once you’re eighteen there is nothing that can come  between us then.” Sarah smiled and kissed him deeply passionately. She had almost said she loved him because she did. She had only known Jareth a few months and it was as if. She had known him that her body knew him. That she had loved him for years. 

Later that night. _She was dancing with a very handsomely dressed king. Jareth he was twirling to her singing. Then he drew her into a kiss._ With that she woke up. It was the exact dance that the heroine did in the labyrinth that married her to the goblin king. 

She asked him to free the babe and since she was queen he granted her wish. Because she had bested him. And captured him as well. The girl loved him back. She chose to stay. Auguish went through Sarah what happened to separate them since it was the girls choice to stay and the king did let her brother go back.

She looked at the beautiful white owl that landed on her window sill tears coming unbidden. Sarah didn’t know the reason why. She beckoned the owl to her. He flew in landed on her arm. “It’s sad that story who would separate two that seemed to love each other.” The owl blinked and turned his head at her. He let her pet him and flew into the night. 

Sarah got ready for bed that night. Jareth only visited her in his fae form one time. This time. He visited once again. He...couldn’t help it. He visited her a number of times in his owl form. But he felt his queen needed him. When she read about the part of them being separated she looked heart broken.

It made him desperately want to do a spell to make her remember him everything. It pained him the separation from her at least knowing that she is his queen.

He looked on her. Her birthday was coming up. Soon Jareth thought soon she would be of age. He could see Sarah changing. Her skin starting to sparkle. Soon she wouldn’t get a blemish the way humans did.

He lay in bed with her stroking her hair softly kissing her forehead “remember me soon my love,my wife, my queen Sarah” he kissed her softly and left. While Sarah slept. 

That night Jareth went to bed there was an earlier visit from Hoggle. Before he went to meet Sarah at there spot in the library. “You’re highness does Sarah’s remembers just yet.”

“She has dreams of you and all of the labyrinth but Hoggle she just thinks they are dreams.” Jareth said. “Ohs” Hoggle said bowing his head in disappointment.  “But Jareth told his subject the dreams are starting to seem real to her Hoggle” he looked up at Jareth hope in his eyes. “Be patient Hoggle” Jareth said. “You’re queen will remember and she will be of age where Orion can’t do anything about it” Jareth said darkly.

 

 

 


	8. Sarah

Sarah spent some time with Karen and her little baby brother Toby. She started helping Karen more with him. Plus she also helped her bake apple pies for a bake sale. Karen turned out to be a very nice woman. Not the wicked step mother Sarah conjured up when she was younger. When her father first married her.

Sarahs friends carolyn and Amy made appearances with there moms as well. It was a nice big get together. With Sarah holding her now year old little brother Toby. Her dad in the back yard drinking beer with the other husbands and Amy’s neighbor and teacher mr Knight. As well mainly because the whole neighborhood was invited. 

Jareth watched Sarah holding Toby. While listening to her lawyer father talk about his many clients. “So you are a history teacher mr Knight? Robert Williams asked Jareth. Jareth looked at him and said “yes” he sipped his beer. “American or world? Robert asked curious. Jareth looked at Robert and smiled and said world. 

“Fascinating” Robert said. “My daughter Sarah is really great at world history especially mythology and fantasy as well as real world history.” 

“Yes Robert I am aware you’re daughter has been a pleasure to teach.” Robert looked proud. 

“Thank you He said. Robert told him it never used to be like that. Though Sarah used to be so self centered. She’s took his and his first wife the famous actress Linda Williams divorce hard. She acted like he ruined her life falling in love with Karen. Jareth could see how much Robert loved Karen. 

Thats one thing he would never deny his queen once she remembered everything. She would get to watch visit and look in on Robert, Karen, Toby, and even her frivolous mother Linda whenever she liked. They were as much his new found family as hers. Besides he could deny his Sarah nothing.  

Carolyn and Amy was starting to think Sarah was making up this guy. It was making her nervous. So she said. “He’s older guys! He’s....he’s in Umm college that’s why.” 

“Ohhh my god!” Amy cried excitedly. “I always knew you liked them older” Carolyn said smugly.  Tim just smirked he knew who Sarah was seeing. He had saw Sarah come out of the library fixing her hair and clothes with mr Knight not long after the other day. But he wasn’t saying anything. 

Mr Knight was one a damn good teacher and two he liked him. Three they were both his best friends and knew his own sexual preferences and kept it secret from his fellow players so he kept them seeing eachother a secret. Besides they seemed perfect for eachother. Like they belonged to eachother.

As soon as Sarah got away from her nosy friends and Tim’s knowing stares. Jareth had her cornered privately kissing her. “God Sarah my girl I have not kissed you the past two days” Jareth groaned his lips on her. “Jareth” Sarah moaned letting his tongue in her mouth tasting her. He pulled her up against the wall against the back of her house in a secluded spot.

They were moving on eachother Sarah flashbacked to London which changed to a castle! Instantly _Jareth looking like the goblin king had her against the wall in his castle it was after her virginity was taken he was my god they were ohhh my husband she said I want you inside me._ Sarah’s eyes widened “J...Jareth Stop! She was breathing fast still aroused. “Oh...my...god!” He slowly let her slide down his body. 

Not looking away “Sarah he said slowly Sarah please!” He said almost painfully. She shook her head and pushed him back and ran to her car. Sarah would turn eighteen in two days.

Jareth went in the party was still going he found a way back to Sarah’s room. Called for the fairy queen through her full length mirror. “What’s happening penny?” Jareth said worriedly.

“Sarah will not be eighteen until two days from now this Halloween!” 

Penny appeared “yes I know your highness your queen seems to subconsciously want to remember”.

”What?” Jareth asked. “What does that supposed to mean!” 

“It means that you are her love.  You have been for a long time what she felt for you wasn’t a girlish crush when she was younger writing in that journal it was very real.” Jareth stood shocked Sarah really loved him!” For years my god that’s why her change was showing sooner then was time. He had to go find her. Make her understand what was happening to her.

 

NOTES I KNOW I DID A TIME SKIP TO SARAH BEING EIGHTEEN IN TWO DAYS PLUS SHE IS A SENIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL BUT I DONT DO UNDERAGE SEX SO BARE WITH ME STILL NO SEX AT LEAST NOT AGAIN UNTIL SHE IS EIGHTEEN NEXT UP SARAH WILL REMEMBER EVERYTHING THOUGH BEFORE TURNING EIGHTEEN BUT HOW WILL SHE REACT....... 

ALSO I HAVE SARAH LOVING JARETH BASICALLY LONG BEFORE MEETING HIM FACE TO FACE.

 


	9. Memories

Sarah drove to mr knights house. Her memories coming quick her head throbbing. Her trip to England where her mother was didn’t exist. Giving her virginity to a handsome English boy didn’t exist no....it was mr Knight Jareth! Are the goblin king she willingly married him. Wanted to stay but some high king forced her away from him. 

Jareth was her husband! She found a extra key under a welcome Matt outside her history teachers are shall she say Jareth the goblin kings home. She unlocked the door went to find that book. She read it. _Because Jareth married Sarah in the labyrinth the marriage was considered binding and legal she was of age. But because she was mortal and he tricked her. Orion high king forced her to go back and erased and replaced her memories._

Sarah’s hands went to her mouth.  Tears coming but how she thought how was Jareth here? I’m two days she would be eighteen. That’s old enough for her to be with him without that Orion guy interfering. Sarah grew angry that he interfered to begin with. “So you’ve found out everything Sarah” Jareth said choking on his words. She slowly turned to him. “You y...your him the goblin king.” 

“Yes” he said preparing himself. He didn’t expect her to have her memories back so soon. “Y..you returned Toby when I asked and w..we got married and then that man Orion separated us” Jareth swallowed and said “yes Sarah he did because of my tricks at the time.” Sarah narrowed her eyes “you didn’t really trick me I willingly became your queen after Toby was returned.” 

“That bastard took me away from you and being able to rule by your side. Plus never remember or see my friends again.” She said her beautiful green eyes flashing angrily.

He walked up to her. He desperately wanted to take her in his arms. But he refrained. Sarah began pacing “how are you here Jareth in my world?” She asked. Jareth smiled a little at that “the fairies granted me time to....to come get you or pursue you as history teacher Jareth Knight.” 

“You were my wife and queen it devastated me to be separated from you and it hurt more that your memories of the labyrinth your adventure and my subjects. Who became your subjects and friends were taken by Orion he said darkly brokenly.”

”So this was the only way to basically be with me” Sarah said softly. “Yes” Jareth said now looking like Jareth the king. She pulled him in a hug and started crying. His arms around her immediately holding her tight. “Oh Sarah my darling please don’t cry.” 

“But why did that that man or high king whatever do this to us” Sarah sobbed. Jareth pulled back “because one you were fifteen and he decided that I coursed you into marriage and my bed” Sarah looked at him slowly smiling remembering his tongue on her his touch. “You never coursed anything Jareth I wanted it and you.” She kissed him deeply passionately. He pulled her close kissing her back in tongue pushing in between her sweet lips. 

They broke apart breathing fast “I know my Sarah my darling wife.” Sarah discovered she liked being called that. “I never thought your memories would return two days before your of age.” 

Later they sat and he told her about her abilities and that she was changing. “I never actually felt a part of this world.” 

“Even though I didn’t remember any of you.” She was in his arms when she told him that. “So that fairy bite started my change basically” she said smiling up at him. “Yes Jareth said. There was another thing because Jareth had wondered why Orion had done this. It turned out he wanted Jareth for his daughter Isabella. Because the goblin kingdom was the most powerful in the realm and he would have a hand in ruling it. If Jareth married his daughter.

Sarah was livid when he told her. She pushed out of his arms. “I’m the queen!” She said green eyes flashing brilliantly. Jareth was in awe of his wife. Then suddenly she pounced on him kissing him hard and passionately. She pulled away “you are mine!” Jareth smiled at that his eyebrows raised “yes I am my love.” 

“That’s why when your eighteen we can go back and Orion won’t be able to do anything.” Sarah smiled at that on top of him and kissed him again. Jareth rolling her underneath him kissing passionately. 


	10. Full memory

Two days later Sarah was eighteen she remembered everything including Hoggle and her friends. Which she called through her mirror they all rejoiced. Jareth appeared tonguing well. Pulling Sarah in his arms. She went willingly. “It’s time my love” Jareth said. Sarah took a deep breath “yes my husband but I want to spend one last time with Carolyn and Amy. And my family.” Her dear husband granted her that. And she spent the whole day with her father and step mother and played with her brother.

Then she spent the day with Carolyn and Amy. After this Sarah was ready. She was also ready to fuck her husband raw. Having been denied the pleasure she now remembered for so long. She kissed Jareth at his house tearing at his clothes. “Oh Sarah Jareth said I’ve been waiting so long to taste you again.” With that he magically removes there clothes and kissed her deeply. 

Sarah responded in kind kissing him back letting him pull her into him. Feeling his hardness against her. “Ohhhh she moaned Jareth!” He started down her throat to her lovely breast tonguing and kissing each nipple. He bit at it nibbling on it. Until Sarah arched into him and moaned “please my love!” She begged. Then his beautiful mouth went to her stomach kissing and laving her belly button Sarah writhed and moaned as Jareth went further down to her pussy and his tongue went in Sarah nearly screamed as Jareth licked and sucked at the folds of her pussy.

Jareth finished after Sarah climaxed crying out and then he drew up over her. He just couldn’t wait to be inside his Sarah again. So he pushed inside her waiting wet pussy sarah moved with him. Meant him thrust for thrust until they both climaxed.  Breathing fast he rolled off her. Sarah’s changling transformation complete. She looked even more beautiful well loved. Sarah snuggled against her husbands chest. 

After several more hours of powerful sex. And making up for lost time. Sarah Later was honest with her family. And friends proving everything by Jareth appearing without his glamour. “Will we see you again” Amy said tears in her eyes. “Yes” Sarah said softly hugging them both. She had already said goodbye to her father and step mother. They were crying as well. “I can travel like Jareth between worlds.” 

Just like her parents they were relieved at that. Her dad had told her. He always suspected she was different special. And her step mother Karen had just hugged her tight. Jareth smiled and looked on. “Well my darling shall we go.” Sarah kissed him deeply took a deep breath and said yes.

**Later back in the underground**

The high king was outraged he had plans for the goblin kingdom. But Jareth over ruled him. With an equally powerful Sarah by his side. He went stomping off continually yelling he had been tricked. Jareth smirked at that. Turned to his wife “well my queen” Sarah looked at him love shining in her beautiful green eyes. She raised her eyebrows “I think it’s time to take me to bed my king.” Jareth laughed at his adorable incorrigible wife. And pulled her in his arms kissing her deeply. “I love you my Sarah he whispered happily.” 

“I love you my dear husband” Sarah said back her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. Jareth finally had her back where she belonged with him. Forever.

NOTES WELL THATS THE END HOPE YOU LIKED MY STORY


End file.
